<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absinthe by cheese_gimbap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062214">Absinthe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap'>cheese_gimbap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo, a supposedly keeping-a-low-profile-vampire, fails to resist the temptation of a very attractive human and her pulsing vein, she bites her.</p><p>or, alternatively, Momo being a reckless vampire and Sana being a pure little human bean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absinthe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea plagued my mind the whole TWICELIGHTS tour that Mohyo can be vampire buddies and it blossomed into a fic when they performed with Taemin in that one gayo. But it stayed in my drafts for several months before I had another idea spurt and finished it's first half. I hope you'll enjoy reading this too I wrote this because Momo, Jihyo, and Taemin in their red costumes was really a divine gift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Momo groaned as she stretched and yawned. Ah, enough of this cramped sleeping position inside the coffin Taemin gave to her. She stood and checked the blinds and saw the moon had already started rising. She turned when she heard a chuckle, it was Jihyo, drinking blood from her cute jigglypuff cup. “He really gave you this coffin? What did you do this time?” Jihyo laughed as she checked the coffin. Even tested herself inside. Momo sighed and opened the windows instead, “Hey, at least this coffin is foamed inside. Better than the couch, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo jumped out of the coffin and sat on the windowsill. They both stared at the half moon rising up in the sky. Momo was thinking of how she could last long in this kind of life. Would she change too just like how the moon changed its shape whenever it rose? Momo was worried that she might affect the tides of someone else. Jihyo nudged her side. “You’re thinking of something. That’s new.” Momo lunged for Jihyo but the devil was quickly to run away and shouted. “Drink your dinner in the kitchen, let’s go to work together!” Momo couldn’t help but think that maybe living like these was a little better because Jihyo was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo walked downstairs and saw Jackson was already leaving. He worked as a bartender in a club. Jihyo worked as a security for the evening shift at the luxury apartment building. While Momo worked at the convenience store, still in the evening shift and Taemin, the person who took them in, was a police officer, the same people working to find vampires ‘plaguing’ the city. Oh boy, if they only knew. Momo wasn’t really sure how he did it, Taemin told them to stop asking questions and just survive. The four of them lived silently in the outskirts of this city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin always reminded them to keep a low profile because the police were witch-hunting them for extra money. A million for each head of a vampire they would catch. The government believed crime rates rose because of them. So they only hunt twice a month, they gather blood that would last for two weeks. They also practiced eating exotic human food like blood sausage soup or similar since it tasted better unlike the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, maybe they also occasionally bit some humans even though Taemin strictly forbade them to do so. It was minimal slip ups. Yup. But if Taemin would know, they would surely get scolded. Taemin was already finished drinking when Momo reached the table. “I have received another case again yesterday. It was in the apartment complex you’re working in, Jihyo.” Jihyo cleared her throat as she washed her cup. Momo silently sipped hers and just listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A young man suddenly lost his consciousness yesterday and cannot remember anything, his wallet was stolen. You were on duty, right?” Taemin calmly finished and Jihyo defensively slammed the sink. Momo just watched the whole exchange unfold. “Hey, that man was drunk! I even helped him. He was wasted. Are you accusing me of drinking from him?” Taemin chuckled and fixed the creases of his coat. “I’m not, though the scar on his neck was a bit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stomped her feet and whined. “That could be a hickey for all we know?!” Taemin laughed and ruffled Jihyo’s hair. “I’m kidding. We already saw the footage. We suggested the homeowners of the building for additional security since we got some celebs residing there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, Jihyo has mentioned seeing idols, models, even millionaires walking in and out of the building. “We might also send some teams to patrol around the area. Reported series of stalking issues. The other homeowners are getting annoyed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo finished her drink and winced. “What kind of blood is this? Bleh.” Taemin smiled and walked away, talking in singsong tone. Momo resorted to drinking some water to rinse the aftertaste. “From an old vegetarian woman. You two, be careful, aight? See you later.” Taemin left Momo gagging and drank more water. Jihyo just laughed and helped her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were walking to their workplace like they didn’t know each other. Momo’s convenience store was a walking distance from the apartment building. These two were inseparable but they had to work in different places just in case someone might get hold of them. Safety measures. Jihyo rang her bike’s bell and turned to enter the building, Momo continued to walk and reached the convenience store safely. “Sorry I was late, I’m taking over now.” Momo said to her coworker. She wore the uniform and immediately took her post. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The advantage of having evening shift was it’s less hectic, however, it was most likely that Momo might encounter bothersome customers like a drunk man puking his guts on the tables or minors trying to buy alcohol though they were all teeny tiny inconvenience. Even robbers didn’t worry her so much. She greeted the customer when she heard the chimes. She lounged on the counter, watching the customer move on the cctv monitor. But they were taking too long. They wore a black hoodie, with the hood up, even topped it with a back cap, it was suspicious enough. They could be a robber or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo suspiciously checked on them as they carefully laid a bunch of junk food and sweets on the counter, the woman kept pulling her cap’s visor down. That made her more suspicious. People who avoid eye contact were the one’s who got ill intentions. “That’s three-” The woman pulled out a whole bill, not letting her finish. Momo gave her the change but the suspicious lady already fled out of the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She set it aside just in case the woman would come back for it, just as the door opened and the chimes whistled again, people with large lens cameras came rushing in, asking Momo about the customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the heiress of the MTZ Power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I saw Sana enter here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did she go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo was confused with their questions until everything clicked in. Taemin’s problem with the homeowners, the girl’s suspicious actions, these people and their large cams. That woman was probably  living in the complex. She ushered them out of the store. “There’s nothing to see here, now scram.” The paps groaned and whined that they were sure they saw Sana whoever in the hell it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo was getting curious about who this Sana was so she searched her up. Jackson sat beside her as she scrolled past the news articles about Sana. He pulled the laptop away from Momo and laughed. “You’re into celebrities now, Hirai?” Momo pulled the laptop back and continued searching. “Not really. But I think some stalkers were looking for her. They saw her enter the convenience store.” Jackson yawned and stretched. “I saw her a few times before too. At the club. She’s pretty.” He bid her good night, well practically good morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was slowly rising now so Momo went to sleep inside her comfy coffin. At least this time, she wouldn’t have to bother closing the blinds before she slept, for her new bed even got a complete closed cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were drinking dinner together this time, Jackson was telling them fun stories from his last night’s shift when Taemin suddenly stopped laughing and remembered something. “Speaking of popular people, Momo, I heard you met some stalkers last night?” Momo licked the blood on her lower lip and nodded. The old woman’s blood was getting tolerable now. “Yes. I shooed them away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo was playing with her mug when she slowly muttered. “Was it Sana I saw walking out around that time…” Momo’s gears worked and she tried to remember. “I think you’re right. The stalkers were saying they saw her.” Jackson poured himself another glass of blood and teased her. “Yeah, you sure about that, you even searched her up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin rubbed his temples and sighed. This must be a really big headache for him. That kid’s dad was running the whole town, everything that needed electricity was owned by them, apparently. “We can’t lock them up, they didn’t do anything ‘illegal’ according to the law. I hate this.” Momo couldn’t fool herself anymore, she was sick of drinking from these vegan people so she suggested something that made Taemin throw his empty cup to Momo. “What if we drink from them, I’ll do the dirty work?” Good thing she was quick enough to catch the incoming mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it, you three got it?” They numbly nodded as Taemin left them and went straight to his room. They silently left the house as they walked out silently. Jihyo was pushing her bike, whining about the people who were parking on the reserved park for handicapped. “Ugh, I just ushered a family who was supposed to unload a kid in a wheelchair but an incel parked in their designated area, it made my job hard. The kid struggled.” Jackson chuckled and whispered to them. “Why don’t we teach them a lesson?” Jihyo smiled and was about to conspire with Jackson when Momo smacked them in the head and slowed when they saw the traffic lights turn yellow. “Don’t even think about it, Taemin said.” Jackson nudged her and stuck his tongue out as Jihyo laughed when Momo tripped him after the lights turned green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo checked the outside and saw no photographers this time. Good. She wiped the tables clean and took out the full trash bag. When she noticed a figure in black hoodie and black cap went inside. That’s her. Momo quickly went back to the counter and pulled the drawer with the receipt and her change. The woman quickly laid her junk food again. She was looking at something behind her, outside. “Uhm, you left your change last night, Miss…” The woman raised her head and bowed, slowly accepted Momo’s outstretched hand and the receipt. “T-thank you.” She was taking quick breaths and was panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman removed her cap and hoodie, revealing her dark luscious hair and the pulsing vein right on her neck. Momo gulped loudly and turned away, packed her snacks and with a shaky breath. “Here, *cough* you go, thank you.” But the woman just accepted the bag and remained standing before her. Momo’s throat was dry now, she clenched her fist together and firmly closed her eyes, counting from one to three. “Thank you, come again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo stopped and frowned. “What?” The woman, Sana, was playing with her cap and the bag when she turned around and peeked outside. Momo craned her neck and saw a person running behind a car, holding a camera. Ah shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Momo looked at her and asked. “Are they bothering you again?” Sana nodded and looked away. Momo sighed and flipped the sign ‘close’ she looked at her and smiled. “I’ll be right back.” Might as well help this girl and have her festive dinner for tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing the business in almost half an hour, for she had to chase her dinner and clean herself, making sure no bloodstain was in her uniform, she made her way back in the store and saw the girl already fell asleep on the table. Momo tapped the woman and she woke up. She stretched her arm and the vampire saw her vein again and had to excuse herself. Sana grabbed her arm and whispered. “Thank you so much,” She looked at the name tag on Momo’s uniform. “Momo.” Then she flashed her a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The way Momo’s name rolled on Sana’s tongue made the vamp go feral inside. The way her last and thinnest string of self-control was shaken and was about to get tripped and broken. She bowed and smiled. “No, it’s fine. I just want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled and left. Momo watched her retreating figure as she released the air she had been holding. She didn’t even notice she did that. Gasping for air and her heart beating loudly inside her chest, she called Taemin and closed her eyes as she relayed her request. “Reassign me somewhere else. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo was whining inside Momo’s coffin as she watched the moon slowly descend. “Why are you going away?” Momo was not going away. She was still in the area but she would be assigned to a 24-hour diner that Taemin’s friend owned. She had to be away from that area after she bit a paparazzi and almost bit a fucking billionaire. This ain’t it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, I almost bit the rich man’s daughter.” Jihyo stopped whining and eyes went wide, ever wider. “You, WHAT?!” Jihyo pestered Momo to talk but she silently stared at the descending moon and watched the slowly rising bright yellow ray on the east. She sighed and she climbed in the coffin and wordlessly closed the lid. “Hey, answer me you idiot!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon craned her neck and saw Sana walking towards the kitchen, numbly putting the bag on the table, murmuring things. She tried to call her friend out but she heard nothing but small bits and the ‘she got fired’ words . Sana shrugged and sat on the couch staring at nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who got fired?” Sana looked at her dumbly. “Convenience store hero.” Nayeon laughed and slapped her forehead comically. Sana continued to sulk and stare on the floor. “You mean, that girl you can’t shut up about, got fired?” Sana slowly nodded and Nayeon checked the bag Sana brought. It was the usual. Junk and unhealthy. She pulled out her phone and ordered them real food. Sana seemed to be out of herself to even notice. “Hey, I’m going to shower, please get our dinner when the delivery arrives, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana couldn’t help but feel guilty about whatever happened to the girl, she even saw little bloodstains on her uniform last night. She could’ve had a serious fight with her stalkers. Well these people, for the most part, were harmless. At least in the physical sense. You wouldn’t even feel them, but Sana’s so used to being tailed by these stalkers who guise themselves as a news agency, that she could literally feel them from miles away. Maybe Momo told them off and it resulted in little violence? Just the thought of it made her feel even guiltier. “Ugh.” Sana ruffled her hair and dove  into the couch. Momo, her name was unforgettable and easy. Momo seemed to be a little shy too, she refused to look at Sana the last time she saw her. She unconsciously smiled at the thought of her. She just hoped to meet her again and properly thank Momo. Maybe a little gift would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang for the fifth time now but Sana didn’t hear. She was busy smiling at herself when Nayeon got out of the shower. “Sana! Stop thinking of your convenience store crush and get our fucking dinner! Good god!” Nayeon scolded her with a facial mask on. Sana begrudgingly opened the door. She stood frozen when she saw who delivered their dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana remained frozen in front of their doorstep when she heard a loud crash and bottles of shampoo falling. Only to see Nayeon looking so dazed and her mask falling off. “That’s the Momo?” Sana awkwardly stood and nodded. “Just go back in the bathroom, Nayeon!” Her friend wiggled her brows and slowly disappeared. Momo was fidgeting and was looking everywhere but her. “Here’s your order…” She held out the bag timidly and immediately accepted the payment. “Wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I really need to leave before I can do something really, really bad.” Momo cut her off with her voice dripping in desperation and fear. Sana was confused. “Can you come inside so we can talk? I promise I’ll be quick.” Momo was clenching her hands, crumpling the money and her breaths were uneven. Sana walked closer, Momo closed her eyes shut and was breathing raggedly. “Are you alright? I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana groaned when she felt her back hitting the wall. She couldn’t properly see anything except Momo’s blurring face hovering hers. Just what on earth happened. She watched those orbs turn into something really bright and hypnotizing. Sana’s heart was pumping too much blood, she felt it thumping louder than what it was supposed to. Momo’s breath was fanning her face. And she was leaning in. Sana just stood trapped in Momo’s arms. Then, everything happened so fast. The next thing she knew, Momo was biting her neck and Sana was getting intoxicated. The food forgotten, on the floor. Wait, Sana felt like she was getting drained. She whimpered. It was painful but awfully pleasing. Oh my god. The biting stopped, it turned into soft wet kisses, she wasn’t sure, it just felt good. Sana was still in daze when Momo pulled away, though still dangerously close, eyeing her as she licked off the blood on her lips. Those orbs were glowing, now bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satang, I’m really hungry you know- oh. I guess I’ll just…” Momo turned to Nayeon and moved away from Sana. “I’m sorry, I was just about to leave.” Sana watched her close the door and leave. Nayeon walked towards her and picked up the takeout, thank goodness none of them were spilled. She felt her neck sting, she unconsciously touched it and was startled when Nayeon squealed. “Oh my god?!” Sana didn’t have the energy to reply. She walked past her friend and sat on the couch, still dazed and confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was busy fussing over her as she set up the food on the table. “Oh my god your convenience store hero is hot. And she wastes no time! Like, I’m just gone to brush my teeth and you two are already sucking faces and look,” Nayeon happily swiped her hair away and touched Sana’s bruised skin. “The Momo gave you a hickey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana was unable to react nor understand what her roommate was saying. She just stared at the wall and unconsciously touched the burning bite. Bite. “She bit me.” Nayeon hummed as she sipped her soda loudly. “Hell yeah, like that will seriously need layers of concealer.” Sana turned to Nayeon and repeated herself. “She bit me, Nayeon.” Her friend was frowning now. “Yeah, she did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t understand! She BIT me.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and ate her food. “I get it okay? The next time we call for delivery you guys are probably going to get laid already so please hang a sock in case you order when I’m not home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana groaned and ran towards their bathroom. She checked her neck and saw the bruised skin. Her convenience store hero just bit her, and drank her blood. Sana touched Momo’s mark and she couldn’t help but remember how deliciously excruciating it was. It just slowly got into her clouded senses that her convenience store hero has a biting kink. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think :)</p><p>i am on twt too @toosoftstan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>